Licking Wounds
by SiriaRose0710
Summary: Lunette has been in the Werewolf Colony for nearly four years, serving as Fenrir Greyback's personal play thing. But, when Remus Lupin seems to be different than anyone she's ever met before, maybe he could save her from the life she's living.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting on the lip of a dilapidated fountain, watching the sky. When I had first came to sit in this forgotten garden, the stars had still been out, but now, the sky was mostly turning cherry blossom pink, but also blood red in some spots.

I knew no one would be up at this time of day, as the full moon had been up only hours ago, and now the people of the Colony were sleeping off their drunkenness.

I shifted uneasily. Lupin had said he would be here at dawn. I would be rid of this place in just minutes, hopefully.

I thought back to when Lupin had first joined the Werewolf Colony.

I had been at Greyback's side, in his Atrium, just sitting there, as Fenrir claimed he enjoyed my company. When Lupin was introduced, as all new members are, Fenrir's metaphorical hackles rose.

"Remus Lupin, to what do we owe this pleasure? How is your father?" Fenrir sneered, standing to go circle the new man.

"I have come to the Colony, because I have no use for the wizarding world anymore. I can't keep my other self in control."

Luckily for him, Lupin said all the right things, but something felt odd. Lupin was very intelligent, and while his clothes weren't pristine, they weren't filthy or smelly. Something about him also felt deceptive, like a conspirating air.

He was like no one I had met before.

I was dismissed soon after. I suppose Fenrir wasn't in the mood for me.

Let loose in the colony, basically having the run of the impromptu camp, I looked for Lupin, trying not to look too suspicious or eager. Someone could tell Greyback about my new interest, and he would be eliminated.

I found Lupin all alone, sitting outside an empty shelter that he had adopted for himself. It was relatively close to the edge of the circular compound, and no one was ambling around as they seemed to do everywhere else. I had a feeling he chose this location on purpose.

He had a stool, something hard to write on, and he was writing furiously.

I approached him, and he quickly drew the paper away, as if he was protecting it.

I was taken aback. No one was afraid or nervous around me, ever. "Don't be afraid," I said, touched. "I can't remember how to read."

That evidently caught his interest, because he tilted his head to the side. He looked me over again, but not the way Fenrir ever had. When he spoke, I jumped.

"You were sitting at Greyback's side. Why?"

I didn't know how to answer that. "I am Greyback's. I do as he tells me."

"Greyback's what?" he asked. "Greyback's daughter?"

That almost made me laugh, not because it was funny, but because it was such a wrong assumption. I quickly sobered to find the correct description of what I was. "Fenrir and I act as mates, but he…" I couldn't finish the sentence, I couldn't speak ill of the Alpha. "I am Greyback's," I repeated, not able to find any other way to explain it.

The man's eyes burned in pity and reflected my own shame. "Why have you come to me?" He asked, quietly, sympathetically.

"Because," I started. I needed to guard myself, in case anyone heard or my instincts had lead me astray, and I couldn't trust Lupin. "You come from outside the colony, like I had before I was brought here. I would like to go outside again."

"Outside? You can't leave, this place is specialized for werewolves," he said, and my heart sank.

"But I'm not a werewolf," I said, hoping he would believe me. "Greyback took me, from my real family, but I was never turned. I'm human."

That did indeed seem to shock Lupin, as his mouth gaped for a fraction for a second before he asked, "How long ago? How long have you been here?"

"I've been here for forty two months," I said, toe in the dirt. "I've been counting them. I think I'll be eighteen in a few more."

"Almost four years," Lupin said, leaning back on his stool. "Four years with Greyback."

I nodded, looking at nothing but my feet.

"You want out of the colony?" He asked again.

"I want outside. Away from Greyback forever," I shocked myself, speaking so of my Alpha. "But you can't tell anyone," I whispered, suddenly afraid he might tell someone I spoke so frankly.

"Of course not," Lupin replied, then I lost his interest to his own thoughts. When he came back, he asked a simple question.

"What is your name?" he asked.

I hesitated, never having talked to someone about something so personal in a long time, but I gave in.

"Lunette is what Fenrir calls me," I replied. "I was called something else, but I don't remember what."

He nodded his head. "I can understand. This is a brutal place you live in, and now I as well. When you have time, come to me. For now, you should go back to Greyback."

I wanted to refuse, to stay with Lupin instead. However, I knew it couldn't be avoided. I returned to the Alpha, and remained there until Lupin met with me again.

It was weeks later, close to the full moon, my forty-third. The Pack, Greyback's closest counsel, had gathered and were lounging when Lupin came in.

I was sitting in the chair closest to Greyback, trying to relax. There was no schedule at the colony, I didn't know what could happen to me at any given second.

Lupin came through the door and Fenrir greeted him. "Welcome to your first Full Moon at the colony. It is a time of celebration."

Lupin nodded, "Thank you Alpha."

Fenrir stood up, and came to stand behind me. He put his hands on my shoulders as he spoke. "You may take her and have her. Go with him Lunette," Greyback ordered, pushing me into standing.

Lupin seemed ashen, and so did I. I hated that Greyback could use me for his own purposes, but I hated it more when he passed me off to someone else. He did so often enough.

However, Greyback was the Alpha and Lupin couldn't refuse. "Thank you. I'll take care of her."

"I'm sure you will," Greyback said with a sneer.

I hesitantly stood up and went to Lupin's side. He put his hand on my shoulder, and he steered me out of the Alpha's lounge.

Once out he let go of me and said, "I won't sleep with you. I refuse. We'll go to my dwelling, where you can clean up and relax."

That blew me away. Never had anyone denied the Alpha, or not had me when offered. Lupin was changing my life, one simple thing at a time.

We went to his tent like he said we would, and he presented me with a soft cloth and a bar of soap. "Here, you can wash with these, and the hot water is over there. I'm going in the other room so you can be by yourself. You can let me know when you're done, if you want."

With that, he went into part of the dwelling that was cut off by a curtain as a door and made sure it was firmly across the space, leaving me in complete privacy.

I was amazed. Was this man really not going to sleep with me when the Alpha had given him permission?

I couldn't wrap my head around it, so I did as he had suggested, starting with removing all my clothes. The water was indeed hot, and I scrubbed my skin. I didn't think I could do anything with my hair, but I swished my clothes in the huge bucket, trying to rub them as clean as best I could.

That left me with no dry clothes, so I was standing in Lupin's house, naked as a blue jay, half clean from my impromptu bath.

I moved the curtain back just wide enough to put my face through. "Lupin, do you have any clothes I could wear for a little, until mine are dry?"

Lupin had been lounging in a stuffed chair, and jumped to action at my request. "Of course you could borrow something of mine." He went to a chest of drawers and brought out a shirt that looked like it could be a little big on him, so it was going to cover me while I waited for my clothes to dry.

He passed it through the curtain and I put it on, carefully buttoning the shirt up. Then I walked through the curtain into what looked like a sitting room. There was a couch, a couple of chairs, and other basic furniture pieces.

"Have a seat, wherever you like," Lupin said from the chair he had gone back to. He had a book across his lap.

That interested me, as I hadn't seen a book in a long time, perhaps years.

"What is that about?" I asked, lazily motioning to it.

"This?" Lupin asked, pointing to the page he was on. "It's an advanced spell book. You said before you don't know how to read?"

I blushed, embarrassed by my ignorance. "I used to. There are no books here. That book's about spells? Can you do magic like Greyback?"

"Yes, I can do magic. Can't you? Before you came here? I haven't seen your wand."

I snorted. "I've never done magic before coming here. Greyback and a few others of the colony can do it, but I never had, so I don't know if I can."

"Your parents weren't wizards?" Lupin asked, genuinely confused.

"No, Daddy worked in an office and Mom was a nurse," I said, hoping to clear up whatever misunderstanding we were having.

"They were muggles?" Lupin said, amazed. "You are a muggle girl from a muggle family?"

"Some of the colonists used to call me that. I never knew what it meant."

"My God," Lupin said, shutting his book and putting his face in his hands. "My God, a little muggle girl."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, confused and upset myself. "Nothing like this has ever happened before. I'm confused."

He pulled his hands away and looked into my eyes. "I don't have to tell you how despicable Greyback is for doing this to any person. But to thrust a muggle into this world…"

I looked down at my hands, at the shirttail I was furiously wringing. "I don't like being here. I don't know why Greyback killed my family and brought me here, but I want out."

Lupin nodded, rubbing his eyes. "I have talked to a friend of mine since the first time we met. I might have a plan."

That caused me to stare openly at him, mouth cracked open. "A plan? For what?"

"To get you out of the colony. My friend has a secret place to stay. He agreed to let you stay there."

"For how long?" I asked.

"As long as you need," Lupin replied. "Many people stay there, they come and go, but there will be a place for you to stay."

That made my mind spin. "Fenrir won't be able to find me?" I whispered.

"Never Lunette. He will never find you, or hurt you again if we leave," Lupin whispered back.

I shook, amazed. "This place won't be like the colony?"

Lupin shook his head. "It's a safe place where you can recover from this. I can't imagine the damage done to you."

I was practically trembling by now. "I can't believe this."

Lupin put his hand on my shoulder. "All I need is a yes."

My face crumbled, tears spilling. I threw my arms around him. "Yes, please, yes."

Those were the events that had me sitting on the cold, stone fountain, the morning after full moon. We had made this plan that same day, and haven't talked since. That had been at least a few weeks ago. What if he forgot?

That's when I heard some rustling in the brush, and a tired looking, disheveled Remus appeared. I stood up, and went to him, seeking an ounce of comfort.

"Are you ready Lunette?" He asked softly.

I nodded my head, not trusting myself to speak, already trembling. From fear, or anxiety, or maybe I was trembling from excitement.

"Come with me," Lupin said, holding out his hand.

I reached out and took it, following him through the brush surrounding the fountain.

"Now, this will feel very uncomfortable. Just remember to hold me tight, alright?"

"Wait!" I said, almost too loud. "What are we doing?"

"We will apparate, which is what adult wizards do to go place to place," Lupin explained. "I just have to warn you, it's uncomfortable while it lasts, but it doesn't last very long. You just have to make sure you hold onto me tightly."

My lips twitched as I thought about it. "Ok," I said timidly before I wrapped my arms around his middle and squeezed. The contact made me grind my teeth, because even if Lupin was the kindest person I had met since being in the Colony, I hated most physical contact in general. "I think I'm ready to go."

"I'll count down from three," Lupin said, wrapping his arms around me in turn, hugging me close to him. "One, two, three."


	2. Chapter 2

Lupin had been right, it wasn't very comfortable at all. It felt like trying to fit through a much too small pipe, and it felt like my head had collapsed and would never expand again.

Then, before I could even get used to the feeling, I was standing on firm ground, still clinging onto Lupin. As steady as Lupin was, the shock of being solid again was too much. My knees buckled, leaving me collapsed on the floor.

"Are you alright Lunette?" Lupin asked, his hands around my arms, slowly trying to pull me back up onto my feet.

I grabbed my head, and touched my face, making sure everything was in place before squeaking out a 'yes'.

"Good," he said with a kind smile. Then he turned me so I could notice two more people in the room, both seeming to have just stood up from their spots at the large table that was in the room. "Lunette, these are my friends, Sirius Black and Mrs. Molly Weasley. Sirius, Molly, this is Lunette."

The first person he had pointed out to me was a man his Remus' height, who had dark hair, beard, and mustache. His clothes were even darker, and seemed a bit musty. He reminded me for a second of Fenrir, but he smiled pleasantly at me, banishing the comparison.

The woman was someone I could never picture at the colony. She was plump, pale, red-headed, and smiling. "Hello dear," she cooed.

"Hello," I whispered back.

"My stars, let's get some food into her," Mrs. Weasley said, fluttering. "Sit her down Remus."

Lupin obeyed, gently walking me towards the table, pulling my chair out for me, and then sliding it back in once I was seated. He also grabbed a chair of his own, and took a sip out of the cup that Sirius gave him.

Sirius also sat a cup in front of me, and I took it gingerly, peering inside of it. When I decided it was just water, I sipped it, and then I drained it. Without a word, Sirius picked it up and refilled it, placing it right back in front of me. Not soon after, a whole plate of food was also put in front of me.

My eyes widened, my stomach rumbled, and my mouth watered.

Mrs. Weasley placed a fork next to the plate, and I had to pause to remember how to use one. I picked it up, confirming that I remembered how, stuck a little bit of food, brought it up to my mouth, and delicately ate it. I then proceeded to inhale the rest.

"For pity's sake, she's starving," Mrs. Weasley said. "You should have brought her sooner."

"I tried to do what was best Molly," Lupin said, trying to defend himself. "But she's here now, and that's all that matters."

"Take your time dear, there's plenty more. After you're done eating, we can get you washed up and get some clean clothes."

I stopped mid-chew. "Really?" I asked, amazed, through a mouthful of food.

"Really," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile.

My heart soared. As the scrubbing I gave myself at Lupin's couldn't be considered a real bath, to have one with clean clothes afterward was something I haven't had since being brought to the colony.

"Eat up," Mrs. Weasley said again.

I didn't argue, and I cleared the plate. The food was delicious, nothing like I've had at the colony. I almost didn't believe that I could have more food than that, until Mrs. Weasley did refill the plate and put it in front of me again.

I was coached through, eating and drinking, slower as I went along, as I was warned against a stomach ache. I couldn't remember the last time I had been full, but I was.

"Alright," Mrs. Weasley said, ushering me up. "Upstairs to the bathtub."

I followed, looking back to Lupin.

"Go ahead," he said, with a smile. "I'll be right here when you come back."

"Ok," I said with a relieved smile. I turned back to Mrs. Weasley, who held her hand out with a smile.

The gesture moved me, and reminded me of my former life. My mother must have done the same thing to me thousands of times before Greyback destroyed the life I had lived.

I took her hand, and we both headed up the stairs.

There was a door at the top of the stairs we went through, and it opened up to the rest of the house.

It was dark, dusty, and it smelled old. I told Mrs. Weasley what I was thinking.

She nodded. "This was Sirius' mother's house," she explained. "When she passed away, there was no one to take care of the house. Oh, except perhaps the old house elf, but there's only so much one creature can do in a huge house like this."

"We should clean it," I suggested, as we went up another set of stairs.

Mrs. Weasley laughed. "I've been trying to work on it all summer. Now that the kids are off to school, I'm probably going to be here a little less, but I'm sure Sirius would appreciate you volunteering."

"I'd do anything," I said, but even that didn't seem to convey how grateful I felt.

Mrs. Weasley put her arm around my shoulders and squeezed. "You're here as Sirius' guest. He's happy to have you here."

I released the breath that was catching in my chest. I didn't really know how I should feel. I couldn't let what I considered to be such a huge gift go unreturned, but I didn't know how to even begin repaying it.

"The bathroom is right up here, on the right," Mrs. Weasley said as we came to a stair landing.

She led me to the appropriate door, and there was a bathroom, something most dwellings didn't have in the colony.

"Now," Mrs. Weasley said, hustling over to the bathtub. "Let's get your water running."

She went to the tub and started the water, putting her hand under it to feel the temperature. "How's that? Is it too hot?"

I sheepishly went over and stuck my hand under the water. "It's so warm," I said, amazed. Was I really just going to be able to laze away in all this warm water?

Mrs. Weasley put the plug in the bath tub. "When it's filled, turn the knobs off," Mrs. Weasley instructed. "I thought some things of Ginny's would fit you, but let me just go double check."

With that, she was gone, shutting the door behind her.

I rose my eyebrows, surprised that she left me alone, but I shook off the feeling. I was a big girl, I could get myself into the bathtub.

I sat on the toilet in the room, and let the water play over my fingers. When the tub got close to full, I turned the knobs, and panicked when more water came out, instead of ceasing. I tried the other way, and then they did stop, which made me sigh out loud in relief.

I shimmied out of my clothes, glad to be rid of the smelly things. I dipped my foot in, and then practically melted the rest of the way in. I had been thankful for the scrubbing Lupin had let me do, almost a month ago, but this was so much better.

I dunked my head under the water, holding my breath, letting the water completely cover me. I was imagining that just by laying in the water, all the dirt was simply disintegrating, leaving my body, never to return again.

My peaceful revelry was interrupted when I was violently taken by the shoulder and pulled back up to the surface.

"What are you thinking?" Came an accusatory demand.

I hurriedly wiped my eyes into the crook of my elbow, and then whipped them open to spot a wide-eyed Mrs. Weasley.

"What were you doing?" Came the second question.

"I-" I didn't know what to say. Why was she upset? "I was getting my hair wet, so I could wash it."

A sound came out of Mrs. Weasley, and she went from bending over the bathtub to standing against the opposite wall, a hand clutching at her chest.

"Of course. I'm sorry Dear, I didn't mean to scare you. When you didn't answer my knock I didn't know what to think."

"No, I was just getting my hair wet," I said again, crossing my arms over my chest, for just an ounce of privacy.

"I'm so sorry. I just… didn't know what kind of state you would be in. I just… Dear, are you alright? Remus told me some… like your back here."

Mrs. Weasley came over and I felt her fingertip draw a circle around what I knew where scratches that had scarred over.

"I don't want to upset you, or pry, but you're just such a young woman, and I know it had to be awful for you."

There was a pause, so I opened my mouth to make a reply. I tried, but nothing came out. I closed my mouth and tried again, but again, nothing.

"We don't have to talk about it right this moment, but when you're ready. I'll always be here for you, to talk about anything," Mrs. Weasley said, patting the middle of my back. "Now, I'll leave you to yourself. When you're dressed, you can make it back down to the kitchen. Just down the stairs, you remember?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley," I said, sighing, relieved that all the tension was gone.

She left, closing the door behind her, and I spotted the clothes, towels, and soap on a shelf that hung on the far wall. I got out of the bathtub to grab up the soap and a washcloth, and I went to washing.


End file.
